headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Ocean
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = | country = | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Godzilla; Mylie | appearances = Godzilla film series | poi = Bikini Atoll Mondo Island South Pacific | 1st = }} The Pacific Ocean is a giant body of water. Filled with fish and stuff. The Western Pacific Ocean contains the subregion known as Micronesia, which is positioned east of the Philippines and northeast of Australia. The infamous kaiju known as Godzilla occasionally enjoys napping in the deep sea of the Central Pacific. Points of interest ; Bikini Atoll : Beginning in 1946, the United States conducted a series of nuclear tests on Bikini Atoll, which involved the detonation of twenty-three atomic devices between the close of World War II up through 1956. History would have you believe that nothing serious ever came from these tests, but film history would say otherwise. Exposure to ambient radiation from the tests is what caused three bio-genetically created animals known as Dorats to merge together and grow into the monstrous King Ghidora. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Another story states that the 1946 incident at the Atoll was actually military forces using nuclear weapons in an effort to destroy a M.U.T.O. that would later come to be known as Godzilla. Godzilla (2014)Godzilla: Awakening 1 Whatever story you choose to believe, there is no denying that Bikini Atoll plays a large role in the spawning of some of the world's most infamous monsters. ; Mondo Island : Mondo Island is a small tropical located several kilometers southeast of the country of Australia. It is in all likelihood the same locale that has been referred to as Farou Island. The island is inhabited by a small tribe of natives who worship a sixty-foot tall gorilla named Kingukongu, or King Kong. In addition to Kong, Mondo Island was inhabited by a dinosaur of equal size named Gorosaurus. The waters surrounding the island were known to be inhabited by dangerous sea serpents. American military officer Carl Nelson was very familiar with Mondo Island and could even speak the islanders' native language. He was also aware of the legend of Kong and had studied it extensively. ; Sakhalin : Sakhalin is a large Russian island in the North Pacific Ocean, lying between 45°50' and 54°24' N. It is Russia's largest island, and is administered as part of Sakhalin Oblast. Sakhalin, which is about one third the size of Honshu, is just off the east coast of Russia, and just north of Japan. The island's population was 497,973 as of the 2010 census, made up of mostly ethnic Russians and a smaller Korean community. The indigenous peoples of the island are the Ainu, Oroks and Nivkhs. ; South Pacific : The South Pacific refers to the southern quadrant of the Pacific Ocean. It is a tropical region which includes Oceania and it's island chains such as Australia, Polynesia, Micronesia and the Malay Archipelago. Appearances Films * 47 Meters Down * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! * Gojira * Island of Dr. Moreau, The * Puppet Master * Virus * Weird Woman Television * Fear the Walking Dead: Sicut Cervus Comics Short stories * The Call of Cthulhu References